In general, hairstyle is an important part of beauty, and it is a way to express aesthetical taste when appropriate changes are made according to the time and place, so efforts are being made to produce various hairstyles.
Hair Brush is one of the tools used to produce various hairstyles, and various hairstyles can be produced depending on how the brush is used.
Generally, various types of apparatuses are used for styling the hair. Among the said apparatuses, brushes are the most typical, and paddle brushes and round brushes have been developed and used as they were intended. That is, referring to FIG. 3, conventional round brushes are composed of a cylindrical body with an integral handle at the lower end of the body for holding. Round brushes are divided into brushes with straight comb-teeth inserted into a cylindrical body, and brushes with multiple comb-teeth inserted in to the cylindrical body in a widened form.
However, the BRISTLE of the conventional round type hair brush is consistently made of the same material and straight bristle so, it is not suitable for easy styling of different hair types.